In the construction of buildings and houses, a considerable amount of drilling, chipping, use of stud guns and other tools are necessarily utilized which results in forming debris and dust consisting of concrete dust, rock chips, shavings, steel particles, and the like such as when a drill, chisel or stud engages a surface of a ceiling, wall, floor, or construction member, such as steel mesh, reinforcement rods or wires, and in nuclear power plants, particles of radioactive material.
A number of debris catchers have been proposed in an effort to prevent the dust, chips, shavings, particles, and the like from falling in the face, eyes, etc., of the operator, to lessen debris, dust and the like in offices or buildings which are occupied or have equipment in them, to keep the work area cleaner and safer and to extend the life expectancy of the operating tool by preventing debris from contacting it.